our_world_nowfandomcom-20200214-history
Our World now
our World now o.W.n (LoneWolfHBS era) "The irony of our World now was that they suffered from the very thing they tried to oppose - Conflict. Lonewolf had wanted to stay isolated from the conflict of the Steam Communities groups, but his Administration had resentment - and had a collective vision. They simply couldn't see eye-to-eye." ― Fallen Emperor Wütend Mediziner our World now was created by LoneWolfHBS around the year 2012, but was brought to life around the year of March 2013 with the creation of [https://youtu.be/v_071pxW4nU FYI - I am a Robot.] By May 2013, Lonewolf had started work on The Cult of Personality by releasing the trailer for an awaited sequel. The new third faction, named our World now was revealed. It was established by a former BLU medic that was out for revenge against the Mann Brothers and ultimately Gray Mann, whom had provided our World now with funding and robots in exchange for RED and BLU's battle tactics. Ultimately, the objective of our World now is to be the resistance against RED, BLU, and Mann Co. for Gray Mann's betrayal. The faction was iconic for its' black and white uniforms and utilization of the famous WWE logo (NWO). The faction was poised against both RED and BLU teams within Team Fortress 2. Community-wise, Lonewolf began to set his sights on the Steam Community platform. Although it is unclear to most historians of the our World now community, it is thought that the Steam Community group was created around May/June 2013. Riding on the newly found fame of Cult of Personality, the Steam group rapidly gained membership. The membership reached one thousand members by the mid-summer of 2013, and grew to several thousands. Lonewolf had several individuals named as Steam Group Officers and Moderators to keep the group entertained. A popular bi-product of this entertainment was raiding '', which was a pre-existing characteristic in many communities and existed in many games prior. The community continued to expand along with the SFM series' development. our World now's raiding activity was also drawing members into the Steam group. Problems began to set in however, when the Team Fortress 2 community as a whole became disgruntled. The fact of an arising fan group that simply threw away the previous chaotic balance (of just a RED versus BLU game) and sought a form of domination. The raiding was amplified with the rising attention, had become more common, and more resented across the community. A schism was developing between our World now and the Team Fortress 2 Community. To combat this rising threat within the community, several dozen groups banded together to halt the perceived threat of our World now. Matters became evermore complicated as Lonewolf had troubles while communicating with his appointed Administrators and Moderators. Lonewolf had received many complaints from server and steam group owners that our World now members were terrorizing their groups and communities. Lonewolf took it upon himself to try and stop the issues from rolling in. He held several meetings with his administrators and moderators. He discovered that about half of the administration he had appointed (and had been added on since the group's founding) had radicalized. As a result of rampant radicalization, the raids: intended to be a recruitment measure and a way to liven up the Team Fortress 2 community; had become pestering and riddled with antisemitism and toxicity. Lonewolf and the semi-radical administration began bickering over the future of the group. As the crises continued, the steam group and leader had been put under tremendous amounts of stress. The Team Fortress 2 community pushed back against o.W.n in retaliation. Communities and groups were banning and witch-hunting members who had affiliation with o.W.n. Steam groups began flame wars in the our World now steam group. During the later points of March/April 2014, the group was developing cracks. Members began to leave en masse, as the a major player of the o.W.n Crisis entered the fray: ''Das Internet Reich DIR. The Reich was almost as large as our World now, and had launched a massive attack on the already weakening group. Lonewolf had given up any attempt at trying to stop the crises, making the later de facto leader the our World now Administration. The Administration had responded harshly to the DIR's attack on our World now, and had launched an equally devastating attack. Both attacks were so intensive that they required the intervention of Steam Community Moderators. VAC bans were issued for all users involved, and by the end - our World now had suffered too greatly. Lonewolf had talked to many group and server owners and ultimately decided that because of the over-whelming drama, he would dissolve the steam community group in June/July 2014. When the members had seen what had happened, mass confusion began. The our World now community began to fragment and segregate itself into separate factions. It would only be officially reunited in April 2017 under the name: our World now: The Rebirth. History Conception and Creation LoneWolfHBS is thought to have created the team our World now (and general concept) during Late 2012 in comic format, and brought it to life with his Source FilmMaker animation series: Cult of Personality (March 2013).